AguaSongfic
by nymbea
Summary: Éste es un songfic bastante tierno...está completo. ¡Dejad reviews, por favor! No apto para norománticos


Hacía más de media hora que releía la carta y aún no podía creer lo que leía. Ahí la tenía, ese trozo de pergamino entre sus manos, con el olor de la tinta fresa desafiándo a que la leyera de nuevo, retándo a Hermione a creer lo que en ella había escrito. Sin embargo, la leía, la releía, y la volvía a leer, y aún no podía creerlo:¿De verdad era suya?¿O era otra estupida broma de alguna alumna?

había encontrado aquel otrozo de pergamino dentro de uno de los libros, a sólo unos días de los exámenes finales. Ya estaba bastante estresada como para que alguien metiera aquello en su libro y le gastara bromitas de ese tipo...Además, ¿Acaso él no sabía que estaba harta de todas esas simpleces? Parecía que no, porque ahí estaba aquel trozo de pergamino amarillento, dirigido directamente a ella.

_¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga...si por ti daría la vida...?_

Debía haberse vuelto loco de repente. ¡No podía escribir aquello de repente,después de siete años discutiendo! Además, aquello era demasiado romántico y comprometedor como para que la hubiera escrito él.No, debío de tratarse de alguna broma de mal gusto.

_Si confundo tu sonrisa, por caramelo si me miras..._

Definitivamente, aquello era una broma. Era posible que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a cartas así, porque, por supuesto, las de Viktor Krum se limitaban a decir palabras hoscas devido a su mal uso del inglés, pero aquello no lo había escrito él. "Esto no te está pasando, Hermione, es una broma de alguien"

_Razón y piel: difícil mezcla...Agua y sed:serio problema._

"Esto es demasiado para ser una broma de mal gusto"-pensó con amargura,d eseando que no lo fuera-"Ya sé que Ron no me tiene mucho aprecio, pero nunca jamás me gastaría una broma así".Hermione paró de leer un instante y cerró los ojos con firmeza, aceptando lo que acababa de pensar. "No está firmada, Hermione, no está firmada...podría ser de cualquier otro" "¡Pero es la letra de Ron"-le contestó una vocecilla en su cabeza. Parecía increíble:ella y Ron llevaba dos semanas sin dirigirse la palabra desde una de sus últimas discursiones, y ahora, de repente, recibía aquella carta.No tenía sentido...

_Como quieres ser mi amiga, si por ti me perdería...Si confundo tus caricias por caramelo si me mimas._

_Pasión y ley...difícil mezcla.Agua y sed:serio problema...cuando uno tiene sed, pero el agua no está cerca..._

O quizás tenía más sentido del que ella esperaba. Si aquello era de Ron, todo podía ser...La verdad:había algo que no podía negar.Una sensación extraña le subía desde el estómago hasta la garganta, una sensación de quemazón...notó que le falta de aire, la ansiedad en sus pulmones. Estaba nerviosa, ¡La mano que sujetaba la carta le temblaba! No lo podía negar...si aquello no fuera de Ron, no sentiría que esa carta y ella eran lo único que existía en el mundo. Ella, aquella carta, y, por supuesto, Ron.

_Cuando uno tiene sed, pero el agua no está cerca..._

Sed. Aquella sensación de angustia de su garganta, ese ardor al leer la carta, era como sed. Necesitaba beber, necesitaba sentir la frescura, volver a saber que su cuello no ardía. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era sed de agua...era sed de palabras, de seguir leyendo la carta. Era sed que, al beber, calmaría la ansiedad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sientiendo esa sed? "¿Sed?" se preguntó Hermione a sí misma de nuevo-"Si no es sed de agua...¿De qué es?" La respuesta hizo que se angustiara más, y sin embargo, sintió un regocijo al reconocerlo: Sed de Ron.¿Acaso le decía con aquella carta que después de todos los años de peleas, malas caras y discursiones, tenía la misma sensación de sed hacia ella?

¿_Qué hacer?Tú lo sabes...¿Conservar la distancia?..¿Denunciar a lo natural y dejar...que el agua corra?_

Eso quería saber ella:qué debía hacer en aquel momento de incertidumbre. Con aquello, Ron parecía establecer dos posibilidades:mantener la amistad, olvidar todo aquello, actuar como si ninguno de los dos sintiera anda...o por el contrario, dejar que la sed que sentían se calmara con el agua de ambos, dejar que las caricias, las manos, las palabras sinceras y las ganas de comerse a besos corrieran sobre los cuerpos de ambos y dejar que aquella insoportable sed se apagara.

_¿Cómo vas a ser mi amiga cuando esta carta recibas.?Un mensaje hay entre líneas...¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga?_

Sí, eso era lo peor: si al fin ninguno de los dos tomaba la decisión de dar un paso más, deberían seguir manteniendo su amistad. ¿Pero cómo iban a hacerlo?ella nucna jamás, después de recibir aquella declaración en toda regla y depsués de reconocer unos sentimientos tan profundos volvería a actuar con Ron como si nada pasara. No, no podría ser su amiga nunca más, no podía conformarse sólo con las migajas del mundo que se abría a su paso, que esperaba a ambos. Ella tenía sed, y quería apagarla, aunque no estuviera segura del todo...

_Cuando uno tiene sed, pero el agua no está cerca..._

¡No!al fin, al fin lo había decidido.Estaría cerca, estaría cerca de Ron...no sabía por cuanto tiempo, ni cómo sería, y por supuesto, no pensaba hacer ningún plan sobre cómo iba a funcionar todo. Ron no era el chico perfecto,y ambos tenían sus diferencias, así que no sería un amor de color de rosa. Por supuesto que no, las cosas no funcionaban así.

_Cuando uno quiere beber, pero el agua no está cerca..._

La carta terminaba ahí, con aquella frase que la dejaba en la incertidumbre. sabía lo que sentía, pero no estaba segura de arriesgar tanto por si aquello realmente no mereciera la pena. Se tocó las mejillas:ardían, y estaban húmedas. No se había dando cuenta, pero estaba llorando.¿Aquello era de felicidad, o de tristeza? ¿Acaso era de incertidumbre? Antes de poder contestarse la pregunta a sí misma, escuchó pasos y voces a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Rápidamente, dobló el pergamino y lo guardó bajo sus piernas, y con la manga de su túnica secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.Se dió un par de palmaditas en la cara para espabilarse ymiró hacia el agujero del retrato. Para su desgracia, Ron y harry entraban por el agujero riendo por algo que no podía escuchar, y ella miró fijamente el fondo de la sala, para que no se fijaran en la expresión de su cara.Ron podía haber dejado allí aquella carta sin quererlo, o esperaba que la encontrara más tarde. lo que estaba claro era que harry no lo sabía por que la miró con perplejidad ante de hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa, acaso has suspendido algún exámen?-preguntó con aire preocupado-¿Has llorado?

Hermione se giró, sorprendida en sus pensamientos, y le sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo.

-No, yo sólo...estoy algo cansada, Harry, no hay de que preocuparse.-contestó abatida- es tan sólo un leve dolor de cabeza.

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados entre sí, hasta que Ron levantó los hombros despreocupadamente y dejó su cartera sobre un sillón de la Sala Común. Definitivamente, no esperaba que hermione encontrara aquello tan pronto. Harry volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos cuando dijo que se iba a la cama.

-El entrenamiento de hoy me ha agotado bastante...quizás mañana estudie algo, Hermione, te lo prometo-le dijo riéndose-¡Hasta mañana!¿Vienes, Ron?

Ron asintió de mala gana con la cabeza, y dio las buenas noches a Hermione. Cuando fue a coger su cartera del sillón, cayeron sus libros al suelo, y los botes de tinta se desparramaron. Hermione, sorprendida por el alboroto, se levantó de inmediato a recoger todo aquello.

-Mira cómo has puesto la alfombra de sucia-dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Ron a recoger todo el material.-Está todo perdido...¡Harry, ayúdanos!

Ron levantó la cabeza hacia la escalera, pero harry ya había subido y no podía escucharles.

-Me temo que Harry está ya tumbado en la cama-refunfuñó él levantando la vista de reojo-Tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar todo esto.

_Agua y sed..._

"Ahora no"-pensó Hermione recordando, de pronto, la nota de su libro."No puedo pensar en eso ahora"

_Serio problema..._

Ron seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo, y hermione se obligó a parar en seco. Se llevó una mano a la frente,que había empezado a sudar y se sentía mareada. Intentó borrar aquello de su cabeza, pero teniendo a Ron allí delante, le era totalmente imposible. Al instante, Ron levantó la mirada, y la miró con aire extraño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el chico-¿Por qué has parado?

Hermione quiso contestar un rápido"no pasa nada" y seguir recogiendo las cosas del suelo, pero ni siquiera pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa. Comprobó, horrorizada, que tenía una mueca de hastío en la cara.Se le había quedado, también, la garganta seca.

_Cuando uno tiene sed..._

-No, yo sólo es que...

_Pero el agua no está..._

-Tengo sed-contestó sin darse cuanta de lo que acababa de decir.

Sus ojos se posaron en los de Ron, quien en un principio no dijo nada. Poco a poco, la cara de interrogación dio paso a unos ojos abiertos de par en par, y la nuez de su garganta se movió haciendo que el hcico tragara saliva. Hermione no sabía is le miraba así por sorpresa, o quizás porque no lo había entendido.Pensó que aquello había sido una estupidez, que no debió decirlo nunca, y se avergonzó de sus pensamientos al aceptar que aquello era una broma y que Ron no tenía nada que ver. "He sido una imbécil, una completa imbécil"-se regañó a sí misma.

-Yo también.

Hermione alzó la cabeza. Ron ya había cerrado la boca, y ahora sonreía tímidamente, no sin dejar de mover sus dedos nerviosamente. Ella suspiró aliviada, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Movió sus piernas, deslizándolas por el suelo, acercándose a Ron. Estuvo frente a él, mirándole a los ojos, sin saber qué decir ninguno de los dos. Sus manos, sin saber cómo, se acercaron a la nuca de Ron, y sus dedos se enlazaron entre su pelo. El ardor de su garganta empezó a escocer de verdad, y su estómago iba arriba y abajo, sin ningún control."Ahora sí"-se alegró Hermione para sus adentros-"Ahora sé que quiero estar..."

_Cerca._


End file.
